Andy's Promise
by Cantik-Chan
Summary: Andy Davis kini telah dewasa, meninggalkan bangku kuliah dan beranjak menuju 'dunia nyata'. Ia pun harus menepati janjinya kepada ibu dan adiknya...


**A/N:**

**Toy Story 3 merupakan film terbaik menurutku, jadi ngerasa wajib nyumbang minimal 1 fanfic di fandom ini, hehe :D**

_**Setting **_**terjadi setelah Andy lulus kuliah, jadi mohon maaf bila agak gaje, soalnya **_**gap **_**waktu terbilang jauh antara TS 3 dan fic ini.**

**Enjoy, everyone!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Andy's Promise**

"Akhirnya, aku lulus kuliah!" batin Andy gembira. Tentu ia sangat senang, karena perjuangannya menempuh segala macam tugas, ulangan, dan skripsi terbayar sudah dengan kata-kata 'LULUS' di surat yang ia terima.

Layaknya wisuda mahasiswa, para calon alumni Tri-County University masing-masing maju ke depan podium sambil menerima toga yang disematkan Mr. Bradley, kepala sekolah mereka. Wajah-wajah bahagia, haru, bahkan tangis, semua bercampur jadi satu dalam suasana megah acara perpisahan TCU. Beruntungnya, Andy dinobatkan sebagai mahasiswa berprestasi seangkatan, karena aktif dalam berbagai macam organisasi, dalam bidang akademis maupun non akademis.

"Mama bangga banget sama kamu, nak!" seru Jennifer Davis, ibu Andy, setelah putranya turun dari panggung dan duduk disampingnya.

Melihat ibunya mengelus rambut Andy yang baru menginjak umur ke-21 nya dengan penuh kasih sayang… Molly, adik kecilnya pun terharu melihat hasil dari perjuangan kakak satu-satunya tersebut.

"Nggak sia-sia kakak selalu disiplin, bangun pagi tiap hari, belajar siang malam sampai akhirnya sukses seperti sekarang," ujarnya bangga.

"Ini semua kan, berkat ibu dan Molly juga...," balas Andy terharu. "Untung kalian mendukung semua kebutuhanku dari kecil..." ia terdiam sejenak "kayak celengan yang ibu kasih waktu Andy pertama kali masuk SD itu lho. Karena itu, Andy jadi suka menabung, deh!" serunya ceria.

"Oooh, yang warna _pink_ itu ya? Waktu itu, ibu belinya murah banget lho, tapi besar sekali manfaatnya," sahut Jennifer senang (biasalah, ibu-ibu penganut prinsip ekonomi) sambil berusaha mengingat-ngingat bentuknya.

"Hahaha, iya bu, yang idungnya monyong-monyong lucu itu loh," tukas Andy sambil tertawa. "Hari-hariku jadi lebih ceria deh, sehingga lebih semangat belajar! Yah, meskipun celengan itu, dan seluruh mainan ku yang lain telah kusumbangkan pada Bonnie, tapi nggak apa deh. Dia kan lebih butuh dibanding aku."

"Bagus dong kalo gitu. Pas mengembangkan karir nanti, kamu harus lebih rajin ya!" nasihat Jennifer yang disambut dengan senyum manis putranya.

Andy dan keluarga menikmati setiap rangkaian acara dengan bahagia. Ada pula yang menjadi ajang reuni antar sesama orangtua siswa, hingga sampai pada acara penutupan. Sesi yang paling mengharukan ini seakan menjadi perpisahan yang berat antar mahasiswa, dosen, dan orangtua. Meninggalkan bangku kuliah, tentunya akan menghadapi tantangan yang lebih besar lagi. Beberapa siswa ada yang melanjutkan ke jenjang S2, atau langsung mencari kerja seperti Andy. Isak tangis riuh terdengar dimana-mana...

Tak terkecuali Andy, yang dalam perjalanan pulang masih saja mengusap-usap kedua matanya.

"Anak mama yang ganteng jangan nangis terus dong..."

"Sampai rumah nanti, kami bakal ngasih _surprise _buat kakak!" lanjut Molly.

"Hah?! Beneran, nih? Asyik!" Seketika, remaja itu kembali ceria. Tambah cerah lagi wajahnya begitu melihat _surprise _yang telah disediakan ibu dan adiknya.

"Lho… kenapa mereka bisa ada disini?" ujar Andy senang sekaligus terkejut.

Terang saja Andy gembira, ketika ia melihat mainan-mainan lamanya tergeletak rapi di atas kasurnya. Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Bullseye, Mr. & Mrs. Potato, Slinky, Rex, 3 alien kecil…

"…bahkan Hamm si celengan babi pun ada disini, dan ya ampun, masih ada uangnya!" ia menggengeam satu persatu mainannya dengan bahagia.

Andy pun mendengar derap langkah kaki menuju ke kamarnya.

"Gimana? Kamu suka?" tanya seorang gadis kecil.

"Ah, Bonnie! Mrs. Anderson! Tentu saja aku suka! Kalian tau aja deh, kalo Andy masih suka merindukan mereka."

"Habis, waktu itu Bonnie pernah bilang, saat masih kuliah dulu kau pernah menelpon Bonnie, dan bilang kalau kau benar-benar kangen dengan Woody dan kawan-kawan, jadi ibu bawakan kesini, deh," sahut Mrs. Anderson.

"Mereka bilang 'Kak Andy harus kerja bener-bener, ya! Biar nggak malu-maluin kita!"seloroh Bonnie yang kini telah berusia 8 tahun.

"Nah, kamu harus berjanji dengan ibu dan Molly, beberapa tahun nanti bakal bisa jadi pebisnis sukses, oke?" seru Jennifer tegas.

Untuk sesaat, wajah Andy nampak ragu. Apakah bisa ia memenuhi permintaan orangtuanya, sekaligus mencapai cita-citanya sejak kecil untuk menjadi seorang _business__m__an_? Ditambah lagi ia merupakan anak lelaki, sulung pula, jadi segala harapan sudah pasti tertumpu di pundaknya. Tapi, impian besar harus diraih dengan sungguh-sungguh, bukan? Jadi, Andy mengangguk mantap atas 'tantangan' ibunya, kemudian berjanji dalam hati agar bisa membahagiakan kedua orangtuanya. 

* * *

"RIIIINGGGGG RIIIIINGGGG"

Suara weker membangunkan Andy yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya, kenangan saat baru lulus kuliah. Kini, Andy yang telah berusia 25 tahun, berhasil membangun karirnya, merintis online shop khusus menjual mainan dan _action figure_. Usahanya laku keras, berkat kepercayaan konsumen yang selalu ia jaga, keramahannya dalam melayani setiap pesanan,dan yang tak kalah penting ialah mutu barang terjamin dan pengiriman yang cepat. Bisnis ini juga sekaligus melampiaskan hobi Andy dalam dunia mainan, yang telah tumbuh dalam dirinya sejak TK, bermula dari Woody, boneka _sheriff _yang selalu setia menemani, lalu berlanjut mengoleksi boneka seperti Buzz, Jessie, dan yang lainnya.

Sembari merapikan tempat tidur, mematikan weker dan lampu tidur hadiah _sweet seventeen_ dari Molly, yang terlihat masih bagus setelah dipakai selama kurang lebih 4 tahun, Andy segera menuju ke kamar mandi, mempersiapkan segala keperluan untuk menuju ke rumah lamanya. Rumah yangmenjadi saksi bisu atas segala jerih payahnya demi diterima sebagai mahasiswa di salah satu sekolah bisnis terbaik Amerika.

Waktu tempuh selama satu jam dari rumah pribadinya menuju 234 Elm Street pun tak terasa, demi melihat senyum bangga kedua wanita yang sangat ia sayangi. Jennifer dan Molly dengan senang hati mengantarkan Andy ke kamarnya, sesampainya mereka di rumah. Andy seketika terkejut melihat papan kayu bertuliskan namanya, tepat di depan pintu kamar lamanya.

_**Welcoming our lovely man**_

_**Andy Davis!**_

"Masih dirawat aja mereka ini," ujar Andy tertegun.

"Iya dong... demi menyambut kak Andy yang udah sukses menggapai cita-cita nih!" balas Molly sumringah.

"Meskipun anak ibu dan ibu telah merantau jauh, tapi kami masih percaya, kalau suatu saat kamu akan menjelma jadi seseorang yang sukses," sambung ibu Andy sambil memeluk putranya, yang tanpa sadar menitikkan air mata.

"Ibu, Molly... Andy janji, tetep berbakti sama orangtua yang udah mengasuh Andy selama ini, -meskipun dulu Andy suka bandel, ngebentak, marah-marah karena ibu dan ibu ngelarang ini itu... tapi sekarang Andy sadar, larangan itu supaya Andy patuh dan jadi orang sukses. Makasih banget ya... Andy seneng punya orangtua yang suportif kayak kalian" setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, tangis Andy pun pecah.

Malam itu Andy merenung, betapa banyak hal berharga yang diberikan keluarga, terutama orangtua, demi mendukung anaknya untuk mendapatkan pendidikan terbaik hingga menjadi sukses. Meskipun terkadang sang anak, yang emosinya masih labil, sering membentak, memarahi bahkan melanggar aturan orangtua. Namun percayalah, mereka pasti masih menyayangi anaknya, karena ingin sang anak tumbuh besar sesuai dengan harapan orangtua, yang terbaik baginya...

* * *

Epilog:

_Bonnie's House_

"Aku benar-benar merindukannya," Woody mengarahkan pandangannya kearah bulan purnama yang bersinar indah.

"Kita semua merindukannya, Woody.," hibur Buzz jujur.

"Kudengar dari percakapan Bonnie dan ibunya, sekarang ia telah menjadi seorang pebisnis sukses…" Dolly ikut menimpali.

"Yah, kuharap ia bisa tetap _humble, _nggak sombong kayak kebanyakan orang kaya baru," ujar Mr. Potato Head.

Woody, yang notabene merupakan mainan paling 'dekat' dengan Andy, hanya bisa merenung sembari kembali menatap bulan.

_Kuharap juga begitu…_

* * *

**Maaf kalo pendek :( **

**Boleh dong, meluangkan waktu luang sedikit untuk mengisi **_**box **_**kosong di bawah ini? ';)**

**Thanks a bunch!**


End file.
